


Blown Away

by HideKane



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Anal Gaping, Anal Play, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Smut, jerking off
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-14
Updated: 2016-10-14
Packaged: 2018-08-22 10:41:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8282951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HideKane/pseuds/HideKane
Summary: Kaneki does something unexpected when Hide tries to pleasure him.





	

The small apartment was dark and quiet except for their shared bedroom. Kaneki laid in bed, naked and legs apart. He gasped and moaned; his grip on the bedsheets tightening as Hide pleasured him. Kaneki's usually pale skin was dusted with a nice shade of pink, his lips swollen from the constant biting. Hide was in between his legs, bobbing his head on Kaneki's length. 

 

"H-Hide" Kaneki panted out. 

 

Hide continued sucking on his cock, swirling his tongue over his tip and swallowing the cum that was accumulating there. Hide moaned as the salty taste ran down his throat, the vibrations sending shivers up Kaneki's spine. Hide removed his lips from Kaneki's cock with a popping sound. 

 

"You're doing okay?" Hide asked, looking over at Kaneki's panting and sweating self.

Kaneki opened his eyes slowly, dark grey eyes adjusting to the light that the small lamp put out. He looked over at Hide, his lips were red and swollen, some drool and cum on the edge of his mouth. Kaneki couldn't help but blush at the sight, his cock twitching as well. Hide noted this and smirked. He took hold of Kaneki's cock and began pumping it. Small whimpers came out of his mouth. Hide went down once more and took hold of Kaneki's balls, sucking on the flesh. 

 

"Aa-aah." Kaneki moaned out.

He let loose of the bedsheets and went to grab a fistful of Hide's hair. He pulled on the bleached strands as Hide continued to suck on his balls. He felt his stomach tighten, he was so close he just needed a little more and he'd be done. 

Hide looked up at Kaneki and felt his own cock harden from his lovers appearance. An idea went through his head and he moved his head lower. He grabbed Kaneki's thighs and opened them up a bit more. Kaneki's hole came into view and Hide smirked. 

The small piece of flesh was pink and twitching. Without a second thought Hide licked around the muscle. Kaneki yelped as he felt Hide's tongue down there. 

"Hide!" Kaneki basically yelled. "What are you doing?"

He looked down and his best friend who was holding his legs apart and head ducked down near his asshole. 

Hide didn't reply, instead he licked at the twitching hole once more. Kaneki let out a loud moaned and quickly bit his lips, trying to hold back any embarrassing sounds. 

"Hide stop. It's dirty down there." He pleaded. 

Hide looked up at Kaneki and gave him a small smile. 

"If its dirty then I guess I'll just clean it."

He dived back into licking Kaneki's hole. Kaneki's grip on Hide's hair tightened and he felt like he pulled a few strands by now. Hide didn't seem to mind, in fact it seemed like the harder Kaneki pulled his hair, the more Hide became aroused. 

Hide kissed the twitching muscle and inserted his tongue inside the tight flesh. Kaneki felt his stomach do something weird, he figured it was just him getting closer to his orgasm and focused on Hide's tongue down there. 

He continued moaning and pulling Hide's hair. Hide moaned around his hole and pulled back. That's when it happened.

Kaneki looked down at Hide in pure shock. His eyes looked like they were going to pop out of his head. Hide stared at Kaneki, stunned at what just happened. 

Hide sniffed and before Kaneki knew it Hide was on the floor laughing. 

"I can't believe you just farted." Hide said in between breaths. 

Kaneki grabbed a pillow from behind him and threw it at Hide. 

"S-shut up. It was an accident." He said. 

He buried his face in his hands and felt tears form in his eyes. Hide was still on the floor, laughing and clutching his stomach. 

"S-stop it." Kaneki yelled.

Hide got up from the floor when he heard Kaneki's voice rise. He saw the tears in his eyes and knew he messed up. 

Hide quickly made his way to the bed and wrapped his arms around Kaneki's waist. 

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have laughed." He said, pressing a kiss on Kaneki's shoulder. 

"It's okay, you shouldn't be embarrassed about it. It's natural, you can't control it." He said, trying to comfort Kaneki. 

"Im sorry" Kaneki sniffled out. "I shouldn't have yelled at you."

Hide smiled and pressed a kiss on his forehead. 

"We don't have to continue if you dont want to." 

"No, I want to."

Kaneki and Hide exchanged smiles before Hide trailed his hands down Kaneki's waist and near his cock. 

Hide began pumping Kaneki's neglected cock. Kaneki threw his head back and let the moans escape his mouth. Hide used his other hand to massage Kaneki's balls. 

It took and few more pumps for Kaneki to cum. Hide continued pumping Kaneki's cock as he rode out his orgasm. They sat there in silence as Kaneki regained his breath. 

"I love you." Kaneki said, kissing Hide on the lips. 

"I love you too, even if you farted on my face." Hide replied.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you all for reading. 
> 
> Also, all my works are always unedited because I suck at English so if anyone wants to proofread my work then please hmu on twitter. ♡
> 
> Twitter: @HIDEY0SH1


End file.
